


Something New

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, LAWG, M/M, Request Fill, TBoPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot within TBoPE series (no need to read anything else to get this). This is the result of an anonymous request: “How about Jim introducing something new to Bones in the bedroom? Like a toy or something? Nothing major - maybe a vibrator or something like that. And him being all careful and sweet about it and Bones being a little nervous but interested. I'd love if they ended up using it!” I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place within TBoPE / LAWG 'verse. It takes place about 2 years after the end of LAWG.

“Jim…” Bones said, sounding more wary and unsure than he had in a long time. Jim looked up at him and saw that he was actually clenching the bed sheet in his hands, holding it to him. Immediately focusing his attention on Bones, Jim put what he’d been showing him down and came over to him, moving to his side and urging him to rest against his side. Bones did, but he felt tense.

“Hey,” Jim said with a compassionate smile. “It’s okay, Bones. If you don’t want this, that’s fine. That’s perfectly fine. I only want what you want.”

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes briefly. It was so ridiculous. He’d been with Jim for almost three years, and all it took was one thing…one simple, pretty innocuous thing, and he felt almost as if they were right back at the beginning of everything.

“Bones,” Jim said softly, concern creeping into his voice. “Tell me.”

Not wanting Jim to worry over him, Leonard turned towards him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his head against Jim’s chest, urging his body to relax and closing his eyes. Because after all this time, it was still sometimes easier to talk about these things if he was a little hidden.

Leonard was quiet for a few moments, struggling with how to explain. Finally, he just sighed. “I’m fine, Jim,” he said.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jim gently worked on loosening Bones’ grip on the sheet, his actions saying exactly what he thought of that statement. “Bones, I love you. I love you no matter what. I thought this would be fun…but it’s not fun for me if you’re not having fun, too. And if you’re not, that’s okay. And you don’t have to explain, if you don’t want to, or can’t. I love you, no matter what anyway.”

Jim interlaced their fingers, his other arm wound around Bones’ shoulders, running his fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

“It’s not that I don’t want to try using…it.”

“The vibrator,” Jim said.

“Yeah,” Leonard said slowly. “That. It’s just that…I don’t know, Jim. I don’t know why I’m being so ridiculous.”

“No…hey. You’re not being ridiculous. You’re not comfortable with it. That’s okay, Bones. It really is,” Jim reassured him. And honestly, he wasn’t _all_ that surprised. Bones had seemed…cautiously interested when Jim had suggested they try something new, but they’d been together for a long time, and Jim _knew_ him. He knew that no matter how Leonard loved him, trusted him, some things were still hard for him. Especially things like this. His “more reserved” nature hadn’t gone away in the time they’d been together, it’d just gotten easier for him to ignore. Most of the time.

They lay quietly, just holding each other, for a little while. Leonard loved the feel of Jim’s arm around him, the feel of Jim’s bare skin against his own. And in the quiet and surety and security of Jim’s love and strength, Leonard found the ability to let go of the inhibition that could still hold him back.

“I don’t think I want it…in me,” he said quietly.

Jim turned to kiss Leonard softly. “That’s fine, Bones. Whatever you want, or don’t want, is fine,” he said. “We don’t need to do that for it to feel amazing,” Jim said.

“What…do you want to do?” Leonard asked hesitantly.

Jim moved away from Leonard, sitting up and reaching to the side of the bed for the vibrator he’d put aside. Settling back down next to Leonard, he switched it on. The quiet hum of it filled the space between them. Keeping his eyes on Bones’ face, Jim brought it to one of his nipples, and gently circled the sensitive flesh. Bones started slightly at the barely-there contact, and bit his lip. “That tickles,” he said.

Jim smiled and kept the vibrator in place, and captured Bones’ mouth in another kiss, his tongue exploring his mouth. They parted to breathe and Jim was pleased to see that Leonard was panting slightly. Jim urged Leonard to lie down, and settled himself partly on top of him. He used his thigh to rub against him, feeling him harden.

Leonard squirmed under him as Jim kissed down his neck and chest, switching between sucking on one nipple and teasing the other with the vibrator. What he was doing seemed to be connected directly to his cock, making him want to rub harder against Jim. The weight of Jim’s body over his, though, kept him more still than he wanted to be.

When Leonard thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Jim finally let up. With a wicked smile in his blue eyes, he trailed the still buzzing vibrator down his body, his arm disappearing under the sheet.

“ _Oh!_ ” Leonard gasped, his legs going stiff when Jim moved the vibrator over his erection. He squeezed his eyes closed and desperately grasped Jim, his hips making small, uncontrollable thrusting motions.

“Breathe, Bones,” Jim said, sounding far too smug. If only Leonard could make his brain work, he’d say something about that. Instead, all he could do was what Jim said, taking a breath and making a very un-Leonard-like noise.

What he was feeling was…incredible, overwhelming…almost more than he could take.

After another moment, Jim took the vibrator away, and Leonard’s whole body relaxed onto the bed as he gasped for breath.

“Oh _fuck_!” he exclaimed. “Jim…that..I…”

“You like that?” Jim asked.

Leonard flushed, but nodded, licking his lips nervously. Jim pulled the sheet down, exposing their bodies, and moved down so he was sitting beside Leonard’s hips. He gently took hold of Leonard’s erection, holding it lightly and giving him a couple of strokes, making him thrust. Jim turned the vibrator back on and Leonard flinched reflexively.

His eyes on Bones’ face, Jim held him in one hand and ran the vibrator up and down the underside of his flushed cock. Bones went stiff again, digging his heels into the bed, pushing his head and shoulders against the pillow, his hands clenching and pulling on the sheet under him. Arched as he was, every muscle was tensed, and he trembled with the intensity of what he was feeling as Jim stimulated him mercilessly.

Bones let out the breath he’d been holding, and turned his head restlessly. He grunted as his hips thrust uncontrollably, and then he was crying out as his orgasm crashed over him, and he was so beautiful like that, it took Jim’s breath away.

When he was finished, Jim turned the vibrator off and lay down beside Leonard again, holding him as aftershocks trembled through his body.

“Oh, god, Jim…you were right,” Leonard said finally, still catching his breath.

Jim smiled, kissing him breathless again. He hummed as he felt Bones wrap an arm around his back, hand gently squeezing the back of Jim’s neck.

“Aren’t I always?” Jim asked cheekily. Leonard rolled his eyes and wrapped both arms around Jim, using his weight to roll them.

“Let’s try something else.”  



End file.
